


Сожженные мосты округа Парк

by Tounezz



Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Oral Sex, Tribadism, quarter life crisis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Это негласное правило - они не говорят о том, почему Венди не приезжала в Южный Парк уже три года





	

Когда из метели выныривает покосившийся знак «Поворот на Южный Парк – 2 мили», пальцы Венди начинают нервно постукивать по рулю в такт очередной рождественской песенке по радио. Кажется, это единственное, что крутят по местному радио со Дня благодарения до Рождества – так было в детстве, и ничего не изменилось с тех пор. Этим утром она предпочла бы послушать что-нибудь из Runaways или Blondie, но демон тщеславия дернул ее отправиться в родной городишко на идиотской, непомерно дорогой винтажной БМВ, в которой было такое же винтажное, мать его, радио. Она купила ее после особенно крупной победы в суде – импульсивно, как другие женщины, должно быть, покупают себе пару туфель – и садилась за ее руль от силы пару раз. В Нью-Йорке иметь личный автомобиль просто бред, а для сомнительных районов Чикаго, в которых обретаются ее клиенты pro bono, это слишком лакомый кусочек.  
Венди въезжает в тоннель, и сигнал то и дело пропадает. «Украсьте зал» в таком режиме звучит совсем уж зловеще, и она выключает радио, стараясь смотреть только вперед, в маленькую светлую точку вдалеке. Венди мысленно заносит в свой список дел монтаж новой стереосистемы в машину, стараясь не думать о том, сколько в нем еще пунктов.  
Это, черт побери, так на нее не похоже. Так не похоже. Венди Тестабургер не срывается с дежурства в приюте для бездомных в день Благодарения, получив с десяток сообщений с одиноким, но настойчивым «Приезжай». Венди Тестабургер не выпрашивает выходные у босса и не врет что-то про двоюродную бабушку, держа за спиной пальцы крестиком, как школьница. Венди Тестабургер не просаживает все свои отгулы разом, чтобы провести пятнадцать часов в машине, в которой даже не на чем послушать гребаную Джоан Джетт.  
Тоннель заканчивается, и через четверть мили дорога пугающе резко ведет в гору. Это ее любимый отрезок пути. В детстве, каждый раз, когда ее семья покидала и возвращалась в Южный Парк, она замирала в предвкушении этого опасного подъема-спуска. Венди ускоряется и чувствует знакомый волнующий холодок в животе. На головокружительном льду любое неверное движение может привести к аварии, но это парадоксальным образом придает ей уверенности. К тому же, поворачивать назад уже все равно поздно.

\---

Венди успела забыть, в каком неспешном ритме живет эта дыра, затерянная в горах Колорадо. Уже девять утра, но когда она огибает старую полузаброшенную ферму на окраине Южного Парка, городок еще спит. Закрыты магазины, несмотря на то, что во всем мире уже стартовал сезон распродаж; не горит свет в окнах домов, на улицах едва попадается пара прохожих. Все это здорово смахивает на зомби-апокалипсис, но это всего лишь утро Черной пятницы в Южном Парке.  
Бебе встречает ее на крыльце, в цветастом переднике, резиновых сапогах и стеганой куртке. Пока они обнимаются, на безупречно растрепанные кудри Бебе налипает крупными хлопьями снег, и Венди пытается стряхнуть его, а Бебе смеется.  
\- Поверить не могу! Поверить не могу, что ты вот просто так сорвалась и приехала!  
\- Да я сама от себя не ожидала,- бормочет Венди.  
Она берет лицо Бебе в ладони и внимательно ее разглядывает. Она такая же, какой была три года назад, в день своей свадьбы с Клайдом Донованом. Но только на первый взгляд. Со второго Венди замечает потухший взгляд, мастерски замазанные тени под глазами и недовольную складку между бровей.  
\- Пойдем-ка в дом, пока я не превратилась в сосульку,- говорит Бебе, отстраняясь,- Клайд принесет твои вещи. И напомни-ка, с каких пор ты водишь этот кризис среднего возраста?

\---

«Женщины запускают себя после свадьбы. Только получат, что хотели – и все, можно уже не стараться». Венди миллион раз слышала это от мужчин: коллег, друзей, неумелых пикаперов в баре после работы. Обычно в ответ им летело дежурное обвинение в шовинизме или напиток в лицо – в зависимости от ситуации и от того, насколько паршивый день был у Венди. Но теперь то же самое приходит ей в голову при виде Клайда Донована.  
По самым приблизительным подсчетам, со дня свадьбы Клайд приобрел около двенадцати кило и растерял большую часть своей некогда густой шевелюры. Изучив его лицо, Венди заносит в анамнез пивной алкоголизм. Ничего удивительного, что на страничке Бебе в инстаграмм фото Клайд появляются так редко. Страницу Клайда Венди никогда не просматривает.  
\- Как здорово, что ты приехала!- он добродушно сграбастывает Венди в объятия, а потом ныряет в багажник БМВ за ее чемоданом. На его поизносившемся, но все еще словно немного детском лице написана такая искренняя радость, что Венди чувствует укол совести за свои мысли. За почти семь лет успешной юридической карьеры можно было бы от нее и избавиться.  
Гостевая комната, в которую ее приводит Бебе, в свое время явно была спланирована как детская – она рядом с хозяйской спальней и даже соединена с ней дверью, правда, закрытой.  
Венди пинает свой чемодан, стоящий посреди комнаты, и заходит в крошечную душевую. Раздевшись донага, она критически осматривает себя в зеркале – привычка, которую не искоренило даже глубокое изучение радикального феминизма.  
\- Шикарно выглядишь, Тестабургер,- бросает она своему отражению. У него синяки под глазами, бледная кожа, растрепанные волосы и унылый взгляд. Венди дежурно обещает себе, что с нового года воспользуется своим абонементом в спортзал, начнет есть больше фруктов, отправится отдохнуть на Гавайи и станет чаще ходить на свидания. Но сейчас ей хочется только смыть с себя запах дороги и проспать миллион лет.

\---

Мы так рады, что ты приехала,- убедительно повторяет Клайд, когда Венди, приняв душ и надев розовый халат Бебе, пристраивается за столом в кухне.  
Клайд стоит, прислонившись к духовому шкафу, и вертит в руках апельсин, который явно не собирается есть.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты ехала сюда от самого Чикаго на этом «бэтмобиле»,- говорит Бебе, разбивая на сковороду яйца и убавляя огонь.  
Венди жадно пьет налитый для нее апельсиновый сок в надежде заглушить привкус дрянного кофе и подгоревшего хашбрауна, которые она проглотила в шесть утра на заправке.  
\- Я живу между Нью-Йорком и Чикаго,- пожимает плечами Венди, подавляя настойчивый зевок,- Я привыкла к дороге. К тому же, авиакомпании подняли меня на смех, когда я попыталась купить билет до Южного Парка в День благодарения.  
\- Клайд, милый, у магазина, наверно, уже выстроилась толпа покупателей,- напоминает Бебе.  
Венди усмехается про себя, вспомнив, что обувной магазин отца Клайда был единственной причиной, по которой Бебе встречалась с ним когда-то в четвертом классе. Интересно, что же с тех пор изменилось.  
\- Ах да, точно. Мы будем открыты аж до полуночи!- с энтузиазмом докладывает Клайд,- Так что могу сегодня задержаться, детка.  
\- Хорошо,- отвечает Бебе с гораздо большей долей безразличия в голосе, чем это положено любящей жене.  
Он целует ее куда-то в затылок, потому что она не отрывается от яичницы, и звонко шлепает ее пониже спины.

\---

Она всегда была слишком хороша для этого городка.  
Нет, Венди и про себя всегда так думала, но Бебе и впрямь была здесь чужеродным элементом. Слишком красивая. Слишком умная. Слишком не-отсюда. В детстве она завидовала Бебе – ее красоте, успеху у мальчиков, непрошибаемой уверенности. Позже это переросло в нечто, чему Венди не могла подобрать имени. Ей страшно хотелось, чтобы с Бебе никто не хотел дружить, и она бы досталась Венди в безраздельное пользование.  
Венди никому бы в этом не призналась, но те два года после колледжа, когда они с Бебе делили крошечную квартиру в Денвере, были лучшими в ее жизни. Никто не ожидал, что легкомысленная грудастая блондинка Бебе Стивенс вправду станет биологом. По окончании колледжа Бебе и еще двое ребят из ее группы получили грант на исследование, и она целыми днями торчала в лаборатории, подрабатывая пару ночей в неделю в баре, а Венди ежедневно пробегала четыре квартала между офисом юридической конторы и благотворительным фондом для женщин в бывшем здании церкви в неблагополучном районе. У них почти не было денег, времени и зачастую – горячей воды, зато, черт возьми, как же им было весело.  
Вскоре, впрочем, все полетело к чертам. Сначала Стэн сделал Венди предложение, то ли из чувства долга, то ли пытаясь что-то себе доказать, несмотря на то, что их отношения давно стали напоминать тумблер «вкл/выкл» на доисторической консоли, и она согласилась – скорее всего, из тех же побуждений. Они поженились, пригласив только родителей и Кайла с Бебе в качестве шафера и подружки невесты.  
Спонсор проекта Бебе вскоре прикрыл лавочку, и никто не захотел финансировать ее исследования. Квартира оказалась ей по карману. Помыкавшись неделю на диване Венди и Стэна, она сказала, что хочет «погостить у предков, привести мысли в порядок». Венди каждую неделю присылала ей информацию о новых конкурсах и не забывала упомянуть об ее исследованиях клиентам, коллегам, случайным знакомым – всем, кто имел хотя бы пару долларов в кармане и желал слушать. Бебе исправно благодарила ее и обещала связаться с каждым, кто мог бы вдохнуть жизнь в ее работу, но не спешила возвращаться. А через полгода сообщила, что устроилась в школу учителем биологии, выходит замуж за Клайда Донована и остается. В гребаном Южном Парке.

\---

Когда за Клайдом закрывается дверь, Бебе наливает Венди густой и чертовски крепкий, похожий на нефть, кофе и вытаскивает из фартука початую пачку сигарет.  
\- Я думала, ты бросила курить.  
Венди в этом не уверена, но, кажется, так Бебе говорила, когда они последний раз устраивали ночные скайп-посиделки. Вот только как давно это было? Она не помнит.  
Бебе вздыхает и закуривает, закатывая глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Да-да. Но это моя традиционная сигарета после Дня благодарения. Ты знакома с моей матерью? А с бабушкой Клайда? Удивительно, что я не ухожу в запой до Рождества каждый год.  
\- Давно пора избавиться от этого праздника,- кивает Венди,- Мать опять требует маленьких Донованов?  
\- Шутишь? Мы женаты уже три года. Даже кассиры в Уолл-марте спрашивают, когда ждать прибавления в семействе. На прошлой неделе мне понадобился тест, и пришлось ехать за ним в Северный Парк, представляешь? Звучит глупо, знаю, но зайди я в аптеку Финнигана, информация через пять минут появилась бы на местном радио, а под дверью сортира собралась бы толпа, мать твою.  
Венди по привычке вычленяет из ее слов самое важное.  
\- Ты ведь не беременна?- с опаской спрашивает она, прицельно глядя на безупречно подтянутый живот Бебе. Та смеется и в качестве ответа глубоко затягивается.  
\- Слава Богу, нет.  
Она снимает фартук и садится на стул рядом с Венди, поправляет ее мокрые после душа волосы.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет,- тихо отзывается Венди.  
\- Хорошо, что ты приехала.  
\- Ты хотела меня видеть,- пожимает она плечами.  
\- Я всегда хочу тебя видеть,- усмехается Бебе,- Рада, что спустя три года мне удалось уговорить тебя к нам заглянуть. Когда ты позвонила ночью и сказала, что выехала, я была уверена, что это розыгрыш.  
\- Я думала, что-то случилось. Короткие отрывочные сообщения – это не тебя не похоже. Так… ничего не случилось?  
\- Ты как будто разочарована? Нет, ничего не случилось, Венди. Я просто соскучилась по своей лучшей подруге. По разговорам не о детях – в кои-то веки. А еще я была очень и очень пьяна. Извини, если испугала.  
\- Не страшно. Я тоже соскучилась. Очень, Бебс.  
Бебе кормит ее отличной яичницей с беконом и сыром и не задает лишних вопросов. Венди говорит о работе, волонтерстве, пересказывает свое последнее неудачное свидание с парнем с Tinder, обернувшееся не разовым сексом, а трехчасовой лекцией об азах феминизма, после которой бедняга решил переосмыслить свою жизнь. Умалчивает о последнем свидании с девушкой с HER, которое закончилось с точностью до наоборот. Бебе рассказывает о свои учениках из средней школы, и с куда большим энтузиазмом – о добровольцах ее исследования, которое она проводит в лаборатории местного колледжа по выходным.

\---

Венди достает горячий попкорн из микроволновки и осторожно несет блюдо в гостиную, где на полу сооружен форт из подушек, а Бебе возится с настройками DVD-плеера. После шестичасового сна на диване в гостиной Бебе Венди не покидает странное ощущение, что она пробыла в коме последние пятнадцать лет. На ней футболка Бебе со скорбными физиономиями Беллы и Эдварда, а на Бебе серая пижамка с Минни Маус, и это только усиливает иллюзию.  
\- Можно посмотреть все это на Hulu,- говорит она, заметив стопку DVD-дисков в потрепанных кейсах, среди которых первый сезон «Бухты Доусона», «Бестолковые», «Мосты округа Мэдисон», «Роми и Мишель на встрече выпускников» и неизбежная «Красотка». На некоторых из них полустертые ярлыки видеопроката, и Венди невольно улыбается, вспоминая об их происхождении.  
Бебе кидает в нее безобразнейшей подушкой на свете, сшитой полностью из розовых сердечек, и промазывает.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь. Без паршивого качества нашей молодости эти фильмы ничего не стоят.  
Венди устраивается между подушек и ставит дымящийся попкорн на журнальный столик, рядом с парой бутылок пятидолларового вина и магазинной пиццей разогретой в духовке. 

\---

\- Я надеялась, что ты приедешь на десятилетие выпуска,- говорит Бебе спустя бутылку вина. На экране Мира Сорвино и Лиза Кудроу запрыгивают в кабриолет и едут навстречу своей первой крупной ссоре.  
\- Бррр,- ежится Венди под пледом,- Этого еще не хватало.  
\- Ты была бы там самой крутой.  
\- Бебс, я всего лишь адвокатша, которая днем помогает невъебенно богатым подонкам отвертеться от тюряги, а ночами пытается искупить свою вину, копаясь в грязи неблагополучных семей.  
\- Звучит как аннотация к фильму про супергероев,- смеется Бебе.  
\- Я ненавижу облегающие костюмы, ты же знаешь.  
\- Было весело,- пожимает плечами Бебе,- Баттерс напился, спер мое платье, надел его и требовал, чтобы мы звали его Марджорин… А Картман утащил его на руках, когда он попытался станцевать стриптиз на столе.  
\- Думаешь, у них…?- спрашивает Венди, описав в воздухе бокалом знак бесконечности.  
\- Ну, с Баттерсом все ясно,- хмурится Бебе,- а Картман… С тех пор, как его бросила Пенни Карсон, я ни разу не видела его с девушкой, так что…  
\- Ставлю сто баксов, что его новую девушку зовут Марджорин,- смеется Венди.  
\- Черт, кажется, я вышла за единственного натурала в нашем классе! Крейг с Твиком практически женаты – причем свято уверены, что никто ничего не знает. А Кайл со С…  
Она замолкает, прикрыв рот ладонью, будто боится, что слова посыпятся из него против ее воли.  
\- Черт, прости, Венди, я не хотела…  
Венди делает большой глоток дрянного вина и улыбается через силу.  
\- Я рада за них. Правда. Жаль только, что им понадобилось столько времени, чтобы… Но… все к лучшему.

\---

Это негласное правило - они не говорят о том, почему Венди не приезжала в Южный Парк уже три года. Необыкновенный карьерный рост, предложение о работе в Нью-Йорке и переезд родителей во Флориду практически сразу после ее развода дали ей формальный повод не возвращаться, и она с радостью им воспользовалась.  
Венди солгала бы, если бы сказала, что не думает о том, что было бы, если бы они со Стэном не поехали в тот уик-энд на свадьбу Бебе и Клайда. Были бы они все еще женаты? Скорее всего, нет. В глубине души она всегда знала, что между Стэном и Кайлом что-то есть. В пять лет, в пятнадцать, в двадцать пять – Кайл Брофловски был постоянной величиной в жизни Стэна, занимая первое место. Он был важнее родителей и Шелли, его собаки, школы, работы, футбола, мира на Ближнем Востоке и сраного духа Рождества. Важнее Венди. Они попросту не могли друг без друга. Так что Венди почти не удивилась, застав их незадолго до церемонии в спальне Бебе. В постели Бебе. Обнаженных, стонущих, поглощенных друг другом настолько, что они даже не заметили ее. Когда спустя час Венди шла к алтарю в слишком узком и дурно сидящем платье вслед за Бебе и ее отцом, в ней боролись ревность, гнев, слезы и обида. Но сильнее всего – и об этом не знает даже ее психотерапевт – было необыкновенное облегчение.

\---

\- Я бы сбежала с Клинтом Иствудом, не раздумывая,- мечтательно говорит Бебе, отправляя в рот дольку шоколада – покончив с попкорном и пиццей, они распотрошили рождественские запасы сладостей и договорились унести это преступление с собой в могилу.  
Венди больше смотрит на Бебе, чем на экран, и пытается уловить что-то в выражении ее лица. Проходит больше минуты, прежде чем она решается спросить:  
\- Ты бы хотела сбежать?  
\- Ха! Ты упускаешь один важный момент – у меня нет Клинта Иствуда.  
\- Да, но ты не трофейная иностранка в Америке 50-ых. Сегодня можно сбежать и без Клинта Иствуда.  
\- К чему ты это, Венди?  
Теперь и она не смотрит на экран, и в ее взгляде есть что-то от Бебе Стивенс из средней школы – той, что устраивала «социальную казнь» тем, кто пытался перейти ей дорогу.  
\- К чему это я? Бебс, ты первая заговорила о побеге.  
\- Я не говорила, что хочу сбежать от Клайда!  
Венди снова берет паузу. На экране как назло ни черта не происходит: Клинт Иствуд обстоятельно снимает чертов мост, а Мерил Стрип стоит поодаль и, должно быть, влюбляется.  
\- Ты счастлива, Бебе?- тихо спрашивает Венди, серьезно глядя Бебе в глаза.  
\- Черт побери, Венди! Конечно, я счастлива! У меня отличный муж, готовый по моему желанию свернуть горы или поехать к моей маме – что дорогого стоить, поверь мне… Окей, у меня нет шикарного офиса сразу в двух городах, но я хотя бы немного занимаюсь наукой. И мне нравится работать с детьми! Южный Парк, конечно, не Нью-Йорк, не Чикаго, даже не гребаный Денвер, но здесь мои корни. И здесь никто не осуждает мой выбор.  
Она сминает обертку от шоколада «Хёрши», бросает ее на пол и сама оседает, сдувается после своей тирады.  
\- Твою мать, Венди, ты испортила мне весь кайф от лишних углеводов,- говорит она тихо.  
Венди придвигается к ней ближе и берет ее за руку.  
\- Я не осуждаю твой выбор. Только… твой ли это выбор? Знаешь, когда ты вышла на крыльцо в этом ебучем передничке… мне захотелось тебя похитить.  
Бебе гневно вырывает руку из ладоней Венди:  
\- Послушай, если твой муж ушел от тебя к другому парню, то это не значит, что у всех брак несчастливый!  
Венди сглатывает ком в горле, потому что, может быть, ей все еще немного больно.  
\- Не у всех. Только у вас с Клайдом.  
\- Ты, наверно, еще не пришла в себя с дороги,- говорит Бебе ледяным степфордским голосом и поднимается с подушек, - Я постелила тебе в гостевой.  
\- Бебс...  
\- Я тоже лягу. Весь день возилась по дому в своем ебучем передничке. А завтра мне вставать в пять утра и доить ебучую корову.  
\- Бебе…  
\- Спокойной ночи, Венди.  
В несостоявшейся детской Венди всласть рыдает, как не рыдала уже давно. Приняв душ, она забирается под одеяло и выключает ночник. Сквозь сон она слышит, как в соседней спальне звонит мобильник Бебе, слышит голос Клайда, докладывающий, что он изрядно выпил и решил заночевать у отца, чтобы не садиться за руль. 

\---

Около двух ночи Венди вскакивает в постели от странного шороха и по инерции лезет рукой под кровать за битой. Биты там нет – и тогда до нее доходит, где она.  
Дверь, ведущая из хозяйской спальни, со скрипом приоткрывается в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, но вместо мстительного призрака стремной мертвой девочки из-за нее появляется Бебе в затейливой розовой сорочке и светящимся фонариком мобильного в руке.  
\- Можно к тебе?- тихо спрашивает она.  
Венди дергает цепочку ночника, освещая комнату тусклым зеленоватых светом, откидывает одеяло и хрипло бормочет:  
\- Залезай.  
Бебе ныряет под одеяло и сворачивается калачиком лицом к Венди. Пару секунд они лежат в тишине, дыша одним воздухом. Затем Бебе нерешительно подает голос:  
\- Прости меня? Я сука в кубе и несла полную чушь.  
\- Нас тут двое таких. Прости меня, Бебс.  
Бебе обнимает ее.  
\- Давай не будем больше ссориться? Поклянемся на мизинчиках?  
\- Мизинчиках? – смеется Венди,- Нам _сорок_!  
\- Технически нам еще нет тридцати, Тестабургер, - показывает ей язык Бебе.  
\- Судя по твоей ночнушке, тебе нет восемнадцати.  
Бебе приподнимает одеяло, критично осматривает розовые рюши и цветы и пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну да, хоть в порно про HelloKitty снимай.  
Ее волосы щекочут лицо Венди, но она не отстраняется.  
\- Продолжение девичника, да?- смеется Венди, но смех выходит какой-то нервный,- Надо было позвать школьную компашку, напиться и орать в караоке до приезда полиции.  
\- Зачем они нам?- шепчет Бебе,- Эй, согрей меня.  
Она обвивает ноги Венди своими – ледяными и бесконечными – и прижимается к ней грудью, которая однажды едва не навлекла конец света. Бебе холодная, ароматная, приятно округлая и мягкая, и если честно, больше терпеть это невозможно.  
Поцелуй выходит совсем не такой, как хочется Венди. Вместо тягучей нежности, которую она чувствует, лежа в теплой постели в обнимку с Бебе, в нем сплошь отчаяние и жажда, мольба и боль.  
Но Бебе отвечает. Она жалко стонет, когда язык Венди касается ее неба, и жадно забирается рукой ей под футболку, поглаживая ее спину.  
В груди Венди поднимается волна паники, и она резко садится в кровати, задыхаясь.  
Бебе дает ей секунду отдышаться, а потом осторожно берет ее за руку:  
\- Не убегай. Пожалуйста. Если ты не хочешь, я уйду.  
\- Я хочу. Хочу.  
Она заправляет упавшие на лицо Бебе пряди волос ей за ухо и притягивает ее к себе за затылок. У нее кружится голова и дрожат руки, и она закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в шею Бебе, пахнущую магнолией и сигаретами, целует прохладную кожу, перебирает ее спутанные кудри. Ей кажется, что стоит открыть глаза – и все исчезнет.  
\- Эй, все хорошо,- шепчет Бебе, обнимая ее,- У нас вся ночь впереди.  
Венди уже и не помнит, как это – целоваться столь подолгу, никуда не торопясь, доводя друг друга до изнеможения одними касаниями губ и языка. Зато она помнит тот день в седьмом классе, когда Бебе посреди проекта по экономике решила научить ее «настоящему французскому поцелую» и остановилась лишь тогда, когда трусики Венди промокли насквозь.  
Когда становится совсем жарко, Бебе забрасывает одеяло подальше. А потом садится на корточки и замирает, рассматривая Венди в свете ночника.  
\- Сними трусы,- просит она изменившимся голосом, и Венди спешит подчиниться, стягивая плотные черные шортики и обнажая густые кудряшки в паху, за которые вытерпела столько насмешек в школьной раздевалке.  
Бебе наклоняет голову.  
\- У тебя там все так же,- шепчет она с улыбкой, будто увидела старого друга.  
Вени шире разводит ноги, бесстыдно демонстрируя себя, и Бебе всхлипывает и запускает руку себе под ночнушку, не сводя глаз с Венди. Она громко стонет, лаская себя, а полные груди вздымаются в такт ее дыханию, натягивая тонкую ткань, под которой поступают темные возбужденные соски.  
Венди вскакивает и снова целует ее, жестко и властно, как ей, черт побери, всегда этого хотелось. А затем торопливо срывает с Бебе гребаную ночнушку, кажется, содрав одну из наверченных на декольте атласных роз. Белья под ней нет.  
\- Боже мой, Бебс. Я сейчас кончу от одного этого зрелища.  
Собственный голос кажется ей чужим, как и руки, которые сначала обшаривают спину и круглый зад Бебе, а потом мягко укладывают ее на спину. Она скидывает футболку и дает себе пару секунд насладиться видом лежащей перед ней распаленной Бебе, а потом бросается в атаку.  
У Бебе сверхчувствительные соски. Она упоительно громко визжит, вся извивается и вцепляется в волосы Венди, пока та обрабатывает их языком, и чуть разочарованно вздыхает, когда Венди оставляет засос чуть выше левой груди и переключается на ее живот. Ниже живота она полностью выбрита – или проэпилирована, или что еще женщины делают со своей ни в чем не повинной вульвой. Кожа непривычно мягкая и кажется трогательно уязвимой. Венди коротко и часто целует набухшие и сочащиеся влагой лепестки ее губ, перемежая поцелуи длинными мазками языком, массирует ее промежность, дразнит клитор кончиком носа. Бебе стонет и вскидывает бедра, требуя еще, сильнее, больше. Венди ложится на нее сверху, продолжая тереть клитор большим пальцем. Бебе притягивает ее за затылок и смазано целует куда-то в скулу. Руки у нее дрожат, а зрачки вот-вот перекроют радужку.  
\- Сейчас, дорогая, сейчас,- выдыхает Венди.  
Она подтягивает Бебе за бедра и вжимается в нее, так близко, как только возможно. Двигает тазом раз, другой, третий, пытаясь найти нужный угол, пока Бебе не вскрикивает и не выгибается ей навстречу. Тогда она начинает работать бедрами в сокрушительном ритме, пытаясь догнать приближающийся оргазм Бебе. Их влага смешивается и пачкает простынь.  
Ладони Бебе оказываются на ее ягодицах, гладят и сжимают, а потом одна рука соскальзывает ниже. Когда палец Бебе проникает в нее, Венди вскрикивает от неожиданно острого удовольствия. Движения ее бедер становятся резкими, буравящими. Бебе все шире разводит колени, пока вдруг не изгибается дугой. Она с громким стоном падает на постель и Венди ласкает ее рукой, пока пульс удовольствия не затихает.  
Чуть отдышавшись, она привстает и просит Венди лечь на спину. Бебе нежно перебирает волосы у нее между ног, расчищая путь к сокрытому в них сокровищу. Вводит в нее два пальца и начинает ритмично двигать ими, рассматривая распростертую перед ней Венди из-под полуприкрытых век. Венди успевает досчитать до четырех, прежде чем ее накрывает упоительный и всепоглощающий оргазм. 

\---

\- Ты знала, что моим первым был Кайл Брофловски?- Бебе на мгновение зажмуривает глаза от первой затяжки. Они лежат на постели: Венди, вытянувшись по швам; Бебе – на боку, закинув на Венди ногу.  
Венди не знала. Она представляет их двоих вместе – в пятнадцать лет. Бебе, которая уже тогда была умопомрачительна, Кайла, который неловко укладывает ее на кровать в родительском доме и раздевает дрожащими руками.  
Она медленно качает головой и не находит ничего лучше, кроме как спросить:  
\- Серьезно? А как же Билли Мастерс?  
\- Билли был после. И такова была моя официальная версия. Не могла же я сказать, что потеряла девственность с парнем, который на следующий же день решил, что он гей.  
\- И ты никому не рассказала?  
\- Венди, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не была сплетницей. Несмотря на мою репутацию. Забавно, правда? Мы с тобой обе подарили право первой ночи людям, которые всегда хотели спать только друг с другом.  
\- А сейчас мы, получается, закрыли гештальт, потрахавшись между собой?  
Бебе молчит, и Венди тут же жалеет о своих словах. Она отбирает у Бебе сигарету и затягивается, чтобы хоть чем-то занять свой предательский рот.  
\- Мне давно этого хотелось,- говорит Бебе, тихо и серьезно, заглядывая Венди в глаза.  
Венди возвращает ей сигарету, приподнимается на локте и целует ее. Бебе улыбается, приникает к ней и осторожно кладет голову ей на плечо.  
\- Мне тоже. Очень и очень давно.

\---

\- Хорошо вчера повеселились?- жизнерадостно спрашивает Клайд, когда Венди спускается к завтраку. Перед ним на столе аппетитная горка блинов и бутылка безалкогольного пива.  
Венди ловит упреждающий взгляд Бебе, которая стоит у плиты, и изображает свою самую лицемерную улыбку, приберегаемую для боссов крупных корпораций, обвиняемых в убийстве проститутки.  
\- Смотрели киношки и проговорили всю ночь – ну, знаешь, совсем как в школе.  
\- Здорово. У Бебе сейчас не так много подруг. Они все ей завидуют, так что посплетничать особо не с кем, да, детка?  
\- Да, милый,- бросает Бебе, выливая тесто на сковородку.  
\- Ладно, вы, девочки, развлекайтесь, а я с пацанами в бар. Делаем ставки на завтрашний матч. «Бронкос» против «Патриотов», детка!- возвещает Клайд, надевая бейсболку и извлекая ключи от машины из огромного бокала для шампанского, господи прости.  
Бебе целует его на прощание с куда большим пылом, чем вчера, но от взгляда Венди не укрывается то, как после поцелуя она вытирает рот.  
Они пекут блины и уничтожают их, завалившись на диван перед телеком с субботним выпуском новостей и последними двумя сериями «Джессики Джонс», до которых Венди так и не добралась, закопавшись в бракоразводный процесс пары, чьи отношения здорово напоминали отношения Джессики и Киллгрейва.  
Бебе по большей части молчит, и Венди ни о чем не спрашивает, хотя в голове у нее жужжит рой вопросов. Что теперь? Можно тебя поцеловать? Изменилось ли что-то между нами? Молчание ее убивает, но еще больше она боится услышать, что прошлая ночь была всего лишь безобидным развлечением. Что завтра она отправится домой, протрясется в дороге еще пятнадцать часов и вновь погрузится с головой в работу, а Бебе вернется к своей жизни образцовой степфордской жены, состоящей из семейных ужинов, разговоров о футболе, паршивого секса и попыток донести науку до мелких засранцев. Однако любой другой вариант кажется Венди чем-то из области научной фантастики или сюжетом любовного романа в мягкой обложке, который покупаешь в последний момент в газетном киоске провинциального аэропорта. Что, впрочем, почти одно и то же.  
\- Черт побери, это лучший сериал года,- восторженно говорит Бебе, щелкая пультом,- Как насчет размяться, Венди? Хочу прокатиться на твоей безумно дорогой тачке. Дашь мне повести?  
Венди достает ключи из кармана пальто и протягивает Бебе.  
\- Класс!- Бебе виснет на ней и, надев куртку, выходит во двор.

\---

За рулем Бебе странно напряжена. Она отвергает попадающиеся им по пути забегаловки, кафе и рестораны. Венди вскоре надоедает спорить. Движение успокаивает ее, и она почти засыпает на пассажирском сиденье, пока ее не будит чувствительный удар головой о стекло. Сориентировавшись, она с удивлением обнаруживает, что они передвигаются по скудному лесу на окраине Южного Парка.  
\- Бебе? Ты хочешь съездить в Северный Парк? Шопинг в Денвере? Что ты задумала?  
Бебе смотрит прямо вперед, и это вполне разумно для человека за рулем, но Венди предпочла бы, чтобы она хоть на секунду взглянула на нее. Когда Бебе заговаривает, голос у нее спокойный и уверенный. Таким голосом в фильмах говорят серийные убийцы, когда жертва у них на крючке, и Венди против воли пробирает дрожь.  
\- Мой чемодан в багажнике. Твой – тоже. Это был нетрудно, учитывая, что ты почти его не разбирала. Ты даже не заметила, что его нет в комнате.  
\- О-о-окей,- тянет Венди,- Что-то случилось?  
Лес, вернее то, что от него осталось, вскоре заканчивается. Бебе въезжает на мост, ведущий через мелкую и грязную рекушку неподалеку от фермы мистера Денкинса, и останавливается посередине.  
\- Покуришь со мной?  
Воздух снаружи холодный и чистый. Бебе закуривает, затем, порывшись в карманах, молча сует Венди сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги.  
Это письмо, датированное серединой ноября – то есть, почти две недели назад. Письмо длинное, и она читает его по диагонали, привычно выхватывая ключевые слова: «один из самых интересных проектов», «грант для женщин-ученых», «до 35 лет», «Кафедра молекулярной биологии Университета Чикаго». Она захлопывает рот ладонью, но это едва заглушает ее ликующий клич.  
\- Я нашла его в День благодарения в машине Клайда. Не понимаю, какого черта они не могли прислать его по мылу. Он сказал, что просто забыл отдать его мне, но оно было распечатано. Я насела на него, и он признался. Что не хотел отпускать меня в другой город. Что хочет, чтобы я всегда была рядом. Что ему плевать на мою мечту. «Зачем тебе научная степень, детка? Ты и так заполучила лучшего мужика в Южном Парке, чего тебе еще надо?»  
Бебе пинает пустую пивную банку, выглядывающую из-под снега. Потом подбирает ее и кидает в урну, прикрученную к ограждению.  
\- Я не знала, что ты подавала туда заявку.  
\- Подавала. И еще в пять университетов. Клайд сознался, что это не первое письмо. Так что кто знает, сколько еще их он закопал в саду как тупая псина… и сколько еще возможностей я упустила.  
\- Но ты не хочешь упускать эту, да?- с надеждой говорит Венди, упрашивая сердце биться немного помедленнее.  
\- О, это уж точно.  
\- Значит, мы едем в Чикаго?- осторожно спрашивает Венди.  
\- Точно, партнер. Если ты не против. В любом случае, в Денвере я могу пересесть на «грейхауд».  
\- Конечно, нет, Бебс! Только… Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не из-за меня,- просит Венди и уточняет,- Не из-за того… что я тебе наговорила.  
Бебе устало улыбается и трет глаза, забыв про подводку.  
\- Ты была права. И нет, это не из-за тебя. В любом случае.  
Бебе выбирает другую дорогу из города, нежели та, которой поехала бы Венди, и это недавно проложенное шоссе, по которому БМВ Венди летит как пуля.  
\- «Экономит до двадцати минут»,- поясняет Бебе рекламным голосом и снова замолкает.  
Через четверть мили на пути вырастает пункт оплаты. Это логично – за право покинуть Южный Парк действительно стоит брать деньги. В этом есть какая-то поэзия. Если бы Венди до сих пор писала стихи, она бы сказала, что это похоже на дорогу в новую жизнь. Венди безумно хочется выпить кофе с чем-нибудь высокоуглеводным. И если быть совсем уж честной, ей хочется, чтобы Бебе перестала напряженно смотреть строго вперед, как лошадь в шорах, и вновь взглянула на Венди – как прошлой ночью.

\---

Бебе выходит из машины, чтобы расплатиться на пропускном пункте. Через пару минут шлагбаум поднимается. Она возвращается и вдавливает педаль газа так, будто за ней гонится тысяча чертей, Дональд Трамп и католическая церковь.  
Темнеет, и начинает падать крупный мокрый снег. Когда они подъезжают к столь любимому Венди спуску, лобовое стекло наполовину залеплено, несмотря на бешено работающие дворники.  
\- Сейчас полетаем,- говорит Бебе, не сбавляя скорости, и Венди вжимается в сиденье.  
\- Осторожней!  
Спуск кажется бесконечным и в то же время – чересчур стремительным. Венди не может сказать, сколько проходит времени. БМВ вдруг начинает заносить на льду, и Венди, кажется, вскрикивает. Спустя секунду – или вечность – машина выравнивается, и Бебе сворачивает на обочину у подножия склона.  
Она выскакивает из машины и воздевает руки к небу, кружится в хлопьях снега.  
\- Черт побери, - бормочет Венди, хлопая дверцей. Руки у нее дрожат, и это вовсе не от холода.  
Она решительно подходит к Бебе и толкает ее в плечо.  
\- Какого хрена? Ты решила нас угробить? Что это было?  
Бебе смеется и наконец-то, наконец-то смотрит ей в глаза.  
\- Это было мое ритуальное освобождение от оков Южного, мать его, Парка!  
Венди закатывает глаза.  
\- О, господи. Ты не в себе. Дай закурить.  
Бебе достает пачку из кармана.  
\- Черт. Последняя. На двоих? Напомни купить еще на заправке.  
Волосы под снегом мгновенно намокают, но Венди не чувствует холода. Она вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме желания жить и бешеного биения сердца где-то в глотке.  
\- Когда приедем домой, пообещай, что попробуешь бросить,- тихо говорит Венди, когда виски наконец перестают пульсировать, а руки трястись.  
Бебе расплывается в улыбке:  
\- «Домой»?  
\- Ну да,- пожимает плечами Венди и тут же спохватывается,- То есть, я не знаю, какие у тебя планы, и… Конечно, если ты не хочешь, ты можешь жить, где захочешь, но я подумала, что у меня огромная, почти необитаемая квартира, и, может быть, хотя бы на первое время? То есть, как ты пожелаешь! Я ни в коем случае не…  
Бебе хватает ее за воротник пальто и притягивает к себе. Она прижимается лбом ко лбу Венди и убедительно произносит по слогам:  
\- ЗАТК-НИСЬ. Давай подумаем об этом завтра.  
Глаза сейчас у нее почти такие же шалые, как перед оргазмом.  
Венди знает, что это всего лишь возбуждение от «побега» и попытки разбиться нахрен. Химия. Адреналин, кортизол и неизбежные эндорфины. Бебе тоже знает это – в конце концов, из них двоих биолог именно она. А еще она чертова фаталистка, в отличие от Венди, у которой в голове по-прежнему миллион вопросов, напротив которых еще не проставлены галочки. Но это не мешает ей целовать Бебе с таким упоением, что придурки в проезжающей мимо машине начинают сигналить и свистеть, опустив стекла.


End file.
